


What Can You Do When You Can’t Remember?

by ashley_emo_trash77



Category: Sleeping With Sirens, Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Demonic Possession, Demons, Memory Loss, No Bands, No Smut, Other, POV Third Person Limited, Psychic Abilities, demonic, kellin and awsten are roomates, kellin quinn is in this for no reason, no geoff and otto because they dont fit in the story, probably cuz i was listening to sws while writing the story outline, sydney u better read this I stg-
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22231594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashley_emo_trash77/pseuds/ashley_emo_trash77
Summary: In which Awsten gets a mysterious invitation which sends his life into a downwards spiral.
Kudos: 3





	1. PROLOGUE

How Awsten got to this point, he didn't know. 

Where he was he could not answer.

He was cold. 

He regretted not bringing his hoodie, or maybe a coat. 

It was the middle of fall, and it was an ungodly hour of the morning. 

It was the type of hour that could be considered late even though clocks would count it as the morning, bright light reading ‘am’. 

However, there were no clocks around Awsten.

There was no one around him. 

There was nothing around him.

There was only the earth, trees, and Awsten.

Or so he thought.


	2. Down in the Forest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is unedited whoops

It had been a typical night for Awsten and his roommate, Kellin. There wasn't supposed to be anything that was out of the ordinary. 

The two boys were sitting on the couch in the living room of their two bedroom apartment, the rain pounding down on the roof. 

The storm that night was pretty heavy, and the boys were watching a horror movie to match the mood. 

“Dude I really want some ice cream right now,” kellin exclaimed out of nowhere, making a paranoid Awsten jump from his seat on the couch.

“Dude don't do that to me, you know how.. jumpy.. I get during movies like this,” Awsten replied, searching for the right word. 

“Sorry man, do we have any in the freezer?” Kellin inquired.

“Uhhhh….” Awsten had to think for a second before saying, “I don't think so, I’m pretty sure Elijah finished the last of what we had when he was over the other day.”

“Ugh!” Kellin exclaimed.

“I mean, you can go get some from like walmart but I don't think it's worth it to drive through this storm just for ice cream.”

“But I really want ice cream!” Kellin whined, while grabbing his car keys. 

Awsten shouted, “Whatever floats your boat, man. Pun intended.” 

Kellin chuckled as he walked out the door. 

Awsten was alone in the apartment. 

Awsten never fancied being alone. 

He always wants to be with his friends.

Awsten decided to change the channel on the television, not really feeling like watching the horror film while he was alone. Instead, he opted for The Office, a much more lighthearted show. 

But, before he could change the channel to the show that he loved ever so dearly, the television screen turned to black for a split second, and then static. 

Then, there was a loud knock on the door that startled Awsten. 

Weird, Awsten thought, Did Kellin forget his keys or some shit? 

It was late at night and Awsten couldn't think of any other excuse for somebody to be knocking on his apartment door. 

But Awsten remembered the all too familiar jingle of keys as he teased Kellin about going to buy ice cream in the storm. 

As Awsten sat there pondering about who could be at the door, the person knocked again, this time harder. 

Awsten’s heart raced as he hurried to get up from the couch and look in the peephole of the door. 

There was no one there. 

Awsten could not see anybody, despite still clearly hearing the knocking.

Awsten opened the door, baffled, and as soon as he did, the knocking stopped.

No one was outside.

Awsten looked down the hallway, for someone who possibly knocked and walked away. 

No one was there.

Was Awsten imagining the knocking?

Was Awsten just paranoid from watching the horror movie earlier and his mind was making things up?

Was Awsten going insane?

Awsten’s mind was racing.

Awsten figured he shouldn’t stand in his apartment hallway for too long in the case that one of his neighbors walked out of their apartment and saw him.

As Awsten was closing his door, something red and white caught his eye on the ground.

It was an envelope, with a red wax seal.

Huh, that’s really fucking extra. I love it. 

He turned it over, and noticed that it wasn't addressed to anybody. 

There was no name on it, no address, nothing. 

Awsten wondered if it had been given to the wrong address, or if it was for him. 

Awsten decided if whoever was pounding on his door at two am wouldn't stop until he had opened the door, then it would be for him. At least, for him to open. 

With that, Awsten closed the door and walked to his bedroom, cramming the letter in his dresser drawer for later. 

Awsten picked up his phone when he heard it ding, sitting down on his bed.

It was a text from Kellin, saying he was on his way home. 

I… I thought he just left though? The fuck?

Awsten checked the time. It was nearly three thirty in the morning; it had been about two forty-five when Kellin left. 

Was I really standing out there for that long? I couldn't have been, it seemed like it was two fucking minutes…

Awsten was greatly confused. The green haired boy questioned himself, and his sanity. 

Awsten sat there for a bit longer before he decided to open the envelope.

He fished it back out of his dresser, trying not to crumple it. 

He turned it over in his hands and studied it. The wax seal had no print on it, it was just plain red. There was still no markings on the front of the envelope. 

Awsten peeled the seal off the back of the fragile paper and opened the triangular flap. 

What he pulled out was not what he had been expecting. It was an invitation of sorts, and it looked really damn fancy. 

Awsten didn't know if the invitation had meant to show up to his door or if it was even for him until he read his name in big, bold, cursive letters at the top. 

“Awsten Constantine Knight,” it read. 

Awsten read it over two times. It was an invitation to… some sort of party?… he thought.

Awsten couldn't figure out what the event was, but it looked really fucking fancy. 

Whatever the event was, it didn't seem to have an address for it. Instead of an address, there were coordinates on the paper. 

Awsten plugged the coordinates into google maps on his phone, and waited as it located wherever this party or whatever it was is at.

It finally loaded, and Awsten was confused.

It was in the middle of the woods. 

Awsten recognized the trail to get to where the spot in the middle of the forest was. It was a trail he and his friends often hiked. He and Jawn had hiked it one time, and they saw some odd looking tower by it and decided to hike off the path to get to it. They had been told that they couldn’t be there, of course, and made their way back to the road by the trail. The forest was close enough that Awsten and Jawn could have walked there, but Jawn insisted on driving to the path since he had all of his camera gear in a few backpacks. 

The date on the invitation was for a few days, but the time of the event was the most obscure thing on the invitation, maybe save for the location. The time of the event was three am. 

Awsten probably should have known better that this was probably one of his friends pranking him, given the fact that he hiked that path with them often. He knew he probably shouldn’t go, but his curiosity got the better of him and he knew that he was going, no matter what. 

~-~

It was the night that Awsten was supposed to make his hike into the dense forest. 

Awsten grabbed his phone and his keys and headed out of his apartment, at about two am. He figured that he’d better allow time to get to the forest and then some to hike through the forest so he’d be on time. 

It was supposed to be okay. 

It was supposed to be a prank. 

It was supposed to be just a quick laugh and then he’d get home by four, maybe. 

Awsten found himself stumbling through the forest. His phone had died, leaving him with no light. Awsten hoped he was going the right way. 

Awsten shivered. He didn't know whether it was from the cold night air or from fear. 

Awsten remembered passing by a tree, almost tripping on the roots. 

Suddenly, Awsten saw something out of the corner of his eye. 

And then, nothing. 

That’s all Awsten remembers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! kudos are very much appreciated!!!
> 
> ~a

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! kudos are greatly appreciated!!!
> 
> ~a


End file.
